Immoral Lies
by Circlemidnight
Summary: When the students of Easton have mysteriously been sent to the schools of Constance Billard and St. Judes, the school welcomed them with opened arms. But that dosen't mean the students did. It could be changed to M, and some charcters are in neither serie
1. Just a little news, no worries

Lee Carmichael, Amberly Carmichael's cousin, was finally a Billings Girl. Along with her cousin, Amberly, Regina George, Gretchen Wieners, Karen Smith, and Georgina Sparks, they were the newest addition of Billings Girls. Being a Billings Girls was being feared. Respected. Admired. And all because of some redoing in Billings. Lee thought about it. Yes, she was in Billings. Yes, she was admired. She just had to use it the right way.

"Hey, Karen, Regina, Gretchen, want to go outside with me?" she asked, hopefully.

"Me, Gretch, and Karen would totally love to! Right, girls?" Regina said.

"Totally. As long as we walk. I hate being sweaty It's like, against the rules of feminism!" Gretchen said.

"Right. I'll go!" said Karen.

They all went outside and walked. And while they walked, they were admired upon. Regina George, the leader of the Plastics, had long blond hair. Blue eyes. White skin.

Gretchen Wieners however, had curly dark brown hair. Dark brown eyes. She was the beta, or second-in-command. Gretchen knew everything about everyone. But then again, Billings Girls knew everything about everyone. But Gretchen knew some stuff even the Billings Girls did not know, especially since her father was the inventor of toaster strudel. Karen Smith Gretchen's BFF, was like a Regina mini-me. But she was the dumb one. But she was Gretchen's closest friend. Lee Carmichael was not a Plastic. She was in fact, very close to them. She was a freshman, while they were juniors. Her long dark brown hair, cobalt blue eyes, and gorgeous body were stunning.

"Oh my God, Regina, there's Reed!" Gretchen said.

"Hey Reed, over here!" said Regina, happily.

Reed Brennan, President of Billings House came over.

"Hey guys, what's going-"

"Um, isn't Cheyenne supposed to be dead?" said Karen, looking up at Reed's room.

And that's when Gretchen and Regina started screaming, and Detective Hauer came.

"It's just so sad, Detective Hauer. Cheyenne's death was a terrible blow to all of us. She was wonderful girl. With wonderful potential to change the world. It's just, so sad!" Regina wailed then ran out of the room.

"Wait Regina! Talk to me! What's wrong?!" Gretchen exclaimed, running with Regina.

"Yeah, so that's we found it. Really." Said Reed, scared.

"We wouldn't do this, please, you have to believe us." Said Lee, just as scared. And that's saying something.

"Well, we believe you. But if you know anything, TELL US." Detective Hauer said, slowly.

Lee and Reed went outside, with Karen trailing them, to find Regina and Gretchen outside.

"Well, that was scary, wasn't it?" said Gretchen, timidly.

Just then, Portia Ahronian came in.

"Did you guys hear??" she said, excitedly. She was on a high caffeine drive.

"Uh, no. Obviously not!" Regina said.

"Well, the girls will go to Constance Billard and the boy's are going to St. Jude's!!"

"Wait, this can't be happening. What about our luggage? And where are these schools?"

Regina said, eagerly. Obviously, she was shocked and dying to know.

"Upper East Side. For both! And it's a day school! So we'll go to school like the rest of them. And then we'll stay in a place that'll be our replacement Billings." Portia said, on a caffeine rush, still.

"Oh my god! This is unbelievable!" said Gretchen, still shocked about it.

"Wait, what about my clothes? Can we pack? I think I'm going to freak!" said Reed.

"Uh, no. Since you are not one of the many who own houses here, we'll just have to buy your clothes." said Portia. "We only have 30 min. to get organized into dorms and go to the trains. So come on!"

They followed Portia to the meeting place for Billings. Vienna and London both clutched each other, as if they were dealing with a monster. Kiran clutched two suitcases, as did Taylor. Shelby saw Portia, and waved happily, while her blue eyes were filled with worry. Rose and Tiffany were talking in hushed tones, while Sabine, Constance, and Astrid were huddling each other. Ariana was reading, as usual, and Georgina was next to her. Georgina was wearing sunglasses, but her mouth was set in a hard grim line. Noelle was the only one who actually looked unafraid, but she was angry. Infuriated. And everyone, including Reed. Feared the anger and the wrath of Noelle. As if, it would lash upon them. She immediately waved over, but was still furious. Reed immediately was next to Noelle. Amberly as usual was right behind Ariana, so you could barely see her. She was terrified, and looked around. She immediately was relieved when she saw her cousin, Lee. Portia walked up next to Shelby, and the Plastics immediately whispered among each other. And Lee went right next to Ariana who lifted her head and smiled. A happy sort of smile.

"So, this isn't normal, but Easton isn't normal either. Are you okay?" she asked, kindly, in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm pretty fine. I never thought this would happen to me." Lee said. Lee saw Amberly walking to Noelle, so she lowered her voice and talked to both Ariana and Georgina. "Listen don't tell anyone about this, but me, Reed and the Plastics saw Cheyenne's body hung outside her window. And I thought she was supposed to be cremated, but it was all rotten and everything. And the weird thing is, they're putting the whole place as a crime scene. What happened to you guys?"

"Well, me and Georgina were both sleeping in her closet, you know why, and then the police came in. Georgina remembered that Thomas put many drugs in her room, so she stuffed them in her bag. And Kiran remembered the alcohol, so we packed all of those up. Because we obviously bought a lot.", Ariana said. Georgina just nodded, touching her black Oliver Peoples Skyla sunglasses. " Anyways, we have to get on the train."

The Easton students had to be stuffed into a train. It was huge, but when all of Ketlar and Billings are squished together, and when the girls over applied their perfume, the boys got annoyed, and a lot of them started to sneeze. So Gage decided to say something.

"Can't you women stop over applying the damn perfume. My god, the lengths you take!" he said, callously. He then sneezed violently.

That didn't help, when the Billings Girls shot daggers at him. Noelle then spoke.

"Well, you'll miss our perfume, perv, when you go to St. Jude's with the boys. But maybe you'll grow onto boys!"

Thomas said, "Well, Noelle, he does have a point. I mean the train is filled with scents of fruits and all that. And at least I'm not a bitch like you!"

"For your information, Pearson, I don't wear fruity shit! I wear sandalwood mixed with it!" Noelle retorted.

"You guys, we need to stop fighting about the perfume and start talking about the students at these schools!" said Reed.

"Fine, what do we know about these people, anyways? I bet there all nerds, anyways." Noelle said.

"I know about Blair Waldorf. She's a real tightass. Total hate for her. Her BFF is Serena Van Der Woodson." Said Lee.

"Any way we can learn more about these people, Lee?" said Noelle

"Uh, yeah. Check for more info about them." Lee said.

And that's when everyone whipped out his or her phones to learn more about these people.

"Did you hear, were gonna to have new meat from some boarding school in Connecticut!" Isabel said, shocked.

"Um, what if they have popular people?" Blair said, angry and shocked, but scared.

"Blair, don't worry. I read that Easton is for studiers, not partiers." Serena said.

"Serena, you better be right!" Blair said, playfully.

The boys of St. Jude were not wondering about the boys, but the boys, especially Chuck Bass.

"I really do hope that these girls are hot. It would be so nice…" Chuck said, devilishly.

"Dude, Easton is for studiers, not partiers, so your hopes are gone." Nate said.

"Well, that, is very, very bad, Nathaniel. Rubicund complexions aren't my favorite, you know." Chuck replied, cool and calm as ever. And then the boys never mentioned Easton for the rest of their conversation.

But Gossip Girl did.

Well, well, well. It looks like we have a scandal fit for the century. Easton Academy, a posh Connecticut boarding school, has to send its students to St. Jude's and Constance Billard. What made them come over here? Who are the students? And are they fit to survive here? Well, I know I'll be dying to know.

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl.

The Billings Girls had a shopping spree, to replace their lost clothes. They stepped inside Saks Fifth Avenue and went absolutely crazy. Except for Reed Brennan.

"Reed, you have to let me get you the Lina Baday Turtleneck Top! You look so gorgeous in it! And the Chloe Ruffle Mini Skirt!" Lee told her.

"But, it's way too expensive, Lee!" Reed said.

"Please. It's only 555 dollars. And It's nothing compared to what I have." Lee replied, pointing to her stack of clothes, which were probably big as a Beetle.

"Well, fine. I guess so." Reed said. These girls give any excuse to buy something, she thought.

"Great, then I'm getting you the Burberry Double Button Mini Skirt, Burberry Revere-Collar Peacoat, Nicole Miller Metal Bubble dress, and the Issa Silk Kimono Mini Dress." Replied Lee calmly.

Portia, Shelby, Constance, Sabine, and Kiki were examining the Lancôme Juicy Tubes Smoothie Lip Gloss.

"I'm totally going to get the Hallucination; it's totally cool for me." Shelby said.

"Well, I'm going to get the Simmer; I think it's pretty good." Sabine said.

The rest of the girls agreed and bought what they liked.

"Hey Lee, Me and Thomas are going out. Come on!" Ariana said, happily.

"Sure, I'd love to! Platinum, Psycho, Caviar, or Limelight?" Lee said.

"Gretchen, Karen, we need to talk." Regina said, solemnly.

"You guys, this is a new place, new people. We need to put our problems behind us. We need to use this new creation I made." Regina said, honestly and quietly.

"What's the great creation, Regina?" Gretchen said. Gretchen always agreed with Regina.

"Yeah, what is it, Regina?" Karen said. She always sucked up to Regina, as did Gretchen.

Regina whipped out a fuzzy pink book. It contained words that looked like they were pasted on. It said, on the front cover, Burn Book. Then in smaller letters, it said, every girls greatest secrets. On the back, there was a warning sign, with skull and bones. In that box, it said, naughty or nice, use this wisely.

"It's the Burn Book. Whenever on person gets us bad, we write down our feelings in it. And of course, their secrets." Regina said.

"We love the idea, Regina!" Gretchen and Karen both exclaimed, happily.

"Reed, I think that Chinatown is very nice for you. Red is your color." Noelle said.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty nice. I mean, the thing is, what if it does not match my outfit. You know I can't buy a lot of this stuff." Reed replied.

"Well, borrow some of my clothes and we can go shopping tomorrow. So it won't matter too much." Noelle said. They then chattered about school and nail polish.

Blair Waldorf, Serena van der Woodsen, Kati Farkas, Isabel Coates, Penelope Hayes, and Elise Wells were sitting in Blair's very own Bliss spa, talking about Easton, and reading Vogue.

"If they are a whole bunch of dorky losers, then fine, whatever. But if they overshadow us, then we have a problem." Blair said, her feet being painted.

"Blair, don't worry. They will not harm you. Give them a chance. You never know." Serena said, lifting her head.

"Besides, worrying will ruin your complexion. That's so not right if you come to school with a zit." Kati whined.

They all nodded and omitted the word Easton from the conversation.

"If only they were hot…" Chuck Bass said, drinking scotch in his suite, with Nate Archibald.

"Come on Chuck, you don't have to worry about it." Nate said.

"What do you have to worry about, Nathaniel? You have a relationship with oh, I don't know…" Chuck replied.

"Aw, come on, Chuck." Nate said playfully, slapping his best friend's arm, when they joked around for the rest of the night.

"Regina, wake up. No more beauty sleep, it's time for Constance Billard." Lee told her.

Lee was in a Bleau Claire Sycamore Print Chemise, drinking a Starbucks.

"Well, fine. I have to wear an impressing outfit. You know that, right?" Regina asked.

"Duh. We all do." Lee replied.

Regina went inside her closet, and she looked for something to wear. She chose her Juicy Couture Cotton Scottie Dog Tee, Saks Fifth Avenue Sport Terry Hoodie, and her Miu Miu pleated jacquard skirt. The shoes she wore were Louboutin platforms. She, as usual, always waited at the door, for Gretchen and Karen, ready to scrutinize their outfits. Gretchen came out wearing a Rebecca & Drew fitted woven shirt with a Juicy Couture belted plaid skirt. Then Karen came out wearing a Diane Von Furstenberg orneta cardigan with a Marc by Marc Jacobs hopscotch plaid skirt. She scrutinized their outfits and deemed them worthy. Then they went to the elevator with the other Billings Girls.

"Hey, Lee, bet you an unused bottle of Nars lip gloss in giza." Kiran challenged.

"That I can beat the elevator? Oh sure, that's easy. And I'll give you a Dior Addict Lipstick in Cosmic Rose." Lee challenged back.

"All for it. Are you in, ladies?" Kiran asked.

"Yes." They all chorused.

"And it begins… NOW!" Kiran shouted. The other Billings Girls raced in the elevator, squashing themselves as Lee ran to the steps. Lee just sat on the stair rail and slid. For her, it was actually fun.


	2. What a shock!

Kiran and Taylor brought up the subject. "You guys, um about the students?" Taylor timidly asked.

"Um, my idea is that we just ignore them, live our own lives and whatever. I for one do not like this Blair girl. She is nothing but backstabbing, and Serena seems nice enough." Noelle said. She then looked at Reed, expecting her to say something.

"Noelle couldn't have said it any better. Unless, they are nice enough, we leave them alone. We already have enough problems without dragging in any more." Reed said. The girls all nodded.

"Anyways, I am so glad that we do not have to wear uniforms. It is T.V," Portia said. She was wearing a black Akris Punto Inset Stripe Turtleneck with a Taffeta Jacquard Full Skirt with black Super Opaque Control Top tights and Dior Pushkin Lace-Up Booties. Of course her multitude gold chain necklaces, this time Adriana Orsini Cubic Zirconia necklaces. She was walking briskly swinging her Gucci Large Pelham Tote. All the Billings Girls were walking, with the exception of Georgina.

"Well, girls, we are here! Remember our plans!" Reed said, quietly. Reed of course was in the middle. Noelle was in Reed's left, and Lee was at Reed's right. Behind them was Ariana, with Kiran at her left and Taylor at her right. London and Vienna trailed them, and Portia and Shelby trailed them. Rose and Tiffany followed them, and Sabine, Constance, and Astrid were behind them. Kiki and Amberly were behind them, and them Missy and Lorna were behind them. Then the Plastics. They all followed Reed to the top of the steps and then sat down.

To Blair, this was an insult. She was the one who sat at the top. These were her stairs that she sat on. She was Queen B! Who was this group to take away her right!? Blair wanted revenge.

The Ketlar boys had a different day. Thomas and Josh were walking together, Gage was walking with Trey, and the guys all went a separate way. Of course, when they reached St. Jude's, they were all intent on making friends and having a wonderful time.

Gage was standing by himself when a person walked up to him and asked, "How good are the girls in your school?"

It was Chuck. Not that Gage really cared, since this was his favorite subject. He began. "Well, of course, the Billings Girls. Who else?" Gage replied, pointing at them.

"Who are they?" Chuck asked, clearly interested.

"Well, that's Reed Brennan. She is President of Billings, and that over there is Noelle. Do not bother, she has a boyfriend. In addition, that is Kiran Hayes with Taylor Bell. …" Therefore, he went describing each girl. By that time, they had bonded.

"Serena! This news is so not accurate!" Blair raged.

"But Blair, its right smack front in their website!" Serena countered.

By the time classes had started, they all gathered up and went inside. All Easton, Constance, and St. Jude students had to sit in the chapel hear drones and whines from Headmaster Cromwell.

"We want to say, most classes for all students will be co-ed, only for this year. If any of you want to stop by for counselors, you simply have to go to your schools counselor. And of course, no going to Girl's Locker Rooms, boys!" Ms. Queller winked. The students all got out when Headmaster Cromwell announced, "All students in Billings House stay here."

Lee plopped down to her pew, as did Amberly. All Billings Girls sat down at their usual seats, looking bored. The other students hung around by the door, eavesdropping.

Headmaster Cromwell said in a booming voice, "This year, I will not tolerate any hazing, initiation ceremonies, parties, drugs, and many other offences. You will not use Ms. Martin's death as an excuse to tarnish this school. I rule this school. I alone, make the rules. And you will follow them." He excused them, and promptly left.

Blair heard snippets of conversation from the Easton students.

"Whatever. They are Billings. Easton Royalty. They'd do whatever they want."

"What an ass."

"He killed Cheyenne, it's not like we don't recognize that." Blair was amused. Who was Cheyenne Martin, and how did she die? In addition, why was it blamed on The Crom? This year was certainly going to be interesting with the Billings Girls.

Lee smoothed her black silk Roberto Cavalli skirt when she saw Blair's textbooks. She walked up to Blair, dropped the books in her arms and said, "Have a nice day, bitch."


	3. One thing always leads into another

Blair was mad. She was, in fact, pissed off. Therefore, she saw a freak wearing all Pucci. She vaguely remembered the girl from the beginning of the day. Then, the girl walked over.

"So, it's a tad intimidating here. Do you know where-"the girl said. She had an English accent.

"Get a life. No one ever looks like that. Maybe that is why your so naïve. I mean, your outfit, ew. " Blair replied.

The girl looked like she was about to cry until she saw a dark blond girl. She said, "Hey, Taylor, wait up!"

Taylor was worried about Astrid. She was talking to a girl, and then she looked like she was about to cry. "Astrid, what's wrong?" Taylor asked.

Astrid looked at her hot pink Pucci Cashmere turtleneck and her multicolored color block skirt, also made by Pucci. Then her brown Christian Louboutin Trottinette ankle boots. "That girl insulted me and my style!"

Taylor understood Astrid's sensitivity about her style. Noelle made random jabs at her about her smartness. "Look, Astrid, whoever that girl is, you need to ignore her insult. You are worth way more than that. Your uniqueness is what makes you different. I will never have the courage to look like that, Astrid!"

Astrid felt a lot better. "All right, let's go to our class." She said, smiling.

Lee sat next to Ariana in the left side of the classroom. There was one extra seat at her left. In Ariana's right was Constance. In front of Ariana was Rose, and at Rose's right was Sabine, Ariana's sister. To Rose's left was Tiffany. Behind Constance was Reed, and at Reed's right was Noelle. All was silent except for the whispers of the Easton Students. Therefore, when Jenny Humphrey walked in, they were all a little surprised.

Jenny was prepared when a girl put her bag on the empty chair in the front. She decided to walk to the back, when she saw a girl put her bag on the floor. Jackpot, she thought. She sat down, then all was silent. Except for the frenzied whispers. She looked down and then stared at the bag. A Jimmy Choo Ramona shoulder bag. 3,595 dollars. She summoned up the courage to talk. After all, she helped Eleanor Waldorf with her fashion show, so if they had nothing in common, they could talk about fashion.

She did not need to. The girl turned to Jenny and said, "So, you don't go to Easton."

Jenny replied. "I don't. I'm Jenny, by the way."

"I'm Lee." She started pointing to her friends and introducing them to her. "This is Ariana." Ariana turned around and smiled. Her light blond hair and eerie light blue eyes were fascinating.

"Hi, Jenny!" she said. Jenny thought Ariana looked ethereal.

"Next to Ariana is Constance." She said, pointing to a girl with straight red hair.

"In front of Ariana is Rose"- pointing to a girl with dark red curls, "Next to Rose is Sabine"- pointing to a girl with light brown skin and brown hair, "Left of Rose is Tiffany."- pointed to a girl with ebony skin and dark brown hair. She kept on introducing them and when it got to Noelle, things got ugly. "This is Noelle, Jenny."

Jenny did not like Noelle. Noelle dissed her in the morning, and Jenny was not feeling very nice. Therefore, Jenny stiffly said, "Hi, Noelle."

Noelle dissed her again. "So Uniform Girl, how come you're stuck with the rest of us? Feeling like you want to wear some clothes that are your taste?"

Lee answered for Jenny. "It's a computer glitch. She's stuck with the rest of us." The Dreck boy two rows front of Jenny, (Who had been labeled as, fart boy.) left. Gretchen walked in, and luckily found a seat behind Jenny.

"Hi Gretchen. Do you know where my Sydney Evan pendant went?" Lee asked.

"The evil eye necklace? Because I think, you loaned it to Amberly."

"Yes, that one. Gretchen, you saved my life!" She noticed Jenny and then said, "Jenny, this is Gretchen. Gretchen, this is Jenny."

Gretchen struck up a conversation with Jenny. Then the bell rang.

The teacher droned. "So, welcome to Constance Billard. We hope you have a wonderful day. Now to Madame Bovary-"

Regina walked in, with her books and her little pink Fendi bag when the teacher said, "Hi Regina, finally feeling like you wanted to be here?"

"I was at the doctor." Regina said.

"Really? The dermatologist, I suppose?" countered the teacher.

"Yes. And he told me that your zit looks ugly." Regina said, finishing the conversation.


	4. Lunch with the big girls

It was lunchtime for the students. The Constance Billard Girls ate on the steps of the Met. Reed suggested going to the Met to intimidate them. They all agreed. Before they left, Noelle said to Reed and Lee, "Three more empty rooms! We have to get six new people! What do you think Reed?"

Reed got what Noelle meant. "You're totally right. I mean who would not want to have six new Billings sisters!?"

Lee said, "I love it! Six new people! We should do that. I mean we could not have it empty. That is just psychedelic!"

Some Pemberly girls began whispering feverishly and ran off to tell the other people.

"Well, come on to the Met steps, girls!" Reed trilled.

After classes, Lee talked to the Billings Girls and thought that Jenny would be Billings material. Everyone agreed. Including Noelle, even though she said it was because she felt sorry for Jenny. Therefore, Lee found Jenny talking to one of Blair's posse. She took Jenny's bag and notebooks and then grabbed Jenny's hand.

"Come on Jenny. I'm taking you."

Jenny obeyed and then the girl said, "So, if you want to go to the Bliss spa with me, let me know! Oh, hi, Lee."

Jenny said, "Why'd you do that for?"

Lee sagely replied, "That girl's evil. She's one of Blair's posse."

"But she seemed nice. How do you know?" Jenny countered.

"First of all, being nice is her pickup line. I also saw her accepting Blair's invitation to lunch. Even if I didn't, I would have still figured out."

"But how could you figure out? I hung out with Blair's posse, even became their Queen Bee for a while, and then they dumped me for Blair again." Jenny said.

"I am a mean girl, Jenny!"

She guided Jenny to the steps of the Met and then Lee sat down next to Reed. Jenny decided to sit next to Constance. Constance seemed nice, so she decided to give it a shot. It was a good thing she did, because Ariana sat down below Lee, and Ariana looked like she was supposed to sit there. Sabine sat next to Jenny and smiled. Jenny smiled back. Sabine seemed nice enough too.

"Jenny, here's your sushi and lemonade. I didn't know what you wanted, so I just picked the obvious. But you can always have my mimosa if you want." Sabine said.

Jenny liked Sabine a lot. Sabine was nice, and she was caring enough to buy her a lunch! "Thanks Sabine. I really appreciate it. I mostly skip lunch."

Lee looked horrified. "You should eat three meals a day, Jenny. It's unhealthy."

"Ironic, Lee, coming from you. You have as much shit as Pearson." Noelle said.

Lee just stared at Noelle reproachfully.

Jenny asked, "Whose Pearson? Noelle's boyfriend?"

Noelle angrily flashed her eyes, Ariana frowned, and everyone else looked nervous. Lee was the only one who looked amused.

"Pearson is Thomas Pearson. He goes here. Noelle's boyfriend is in Yale." Lee said.

Jenny nodded as if she was satisfied, but she had a million more questions. She couldn't ask them of course, because Blair came to the steps with her posse.

"Who are you naïve people to sit on my steps?" Blair angrily said. Jenny was afraid now.

Noelle stood up and said, "You look like the person who insulted Astrid. Oh wait, you ARE that person." She then sat back down.

Reed then stood up. "Blair Waldorf, in case you didn't know, no one insults my friends without a negative backlash from me. I guess the backlash just started."

Blair said, "Fine, but don't think I won't do anything." She stood there until someone pushed her out of the way.

A little freshmen held a huge gift basket with Fekkai, Bliss, La Mer, and MAC products and said in a nasal voice, "It's a housewarming gift. If you need any space to fill your three rooms, let me know." She set the basket at their feet.

Reed told Lee, Jenny, Ariana, and Sabine, "Divide it among yourselves." They then were pawing through the gift basket, happy.

"I get the Russian Red lip gloss!"

"I get the black nail polish!"

Blair and her posse by then were at the other side of the Met eating.

The next wannabes gave them boxes of jewelry, or they gave them beauty products and the like.

"So Jenny, how would you like it if you went shopping with us, and then ate dinner at Butter with us too?" Reed said.

Jenny was thrilled. She would love to eat dinner with the girls who were Easton royalty. She could apply to Easton, then eat sushi and drink mimosas, and the girls would shower her them with gifts when there was an empty spot. So she readily agreed.

When it was time for them to go, they all stood up, then went back to their classrooms. But not Jenny. She went to the boy's side of the building and talked to Dan.

"Hey Dan! I just talked to these really nice and popular girls called the Billings Girls and we ate lunch together, and now were going to Butter!" Jenny said, excitedly.

"Jenny, the Billings Girls. They are shady, and they are exactly like Blair. I don't like them." Dan said.

"What about Lee? She's really nice!" Jenny said, chipper.

"First of all, Lee is Blair's worst enemy. Blair said so today. She can be nice to you and then ruin your life in the blink of an eye, Jenny." Dan said, firm.

"Ariana? She is the editor-in-chief of The Quill. She's also nice." Jenny said.

"Look, I'm normally not the type to listen to Chuck, but Chuck is normally right in gossip. He said Ariana killed some guy named Thomas, went to an insane asylum, escaped, and came back here with Thomas, alive, and now they're lording over the school." Dan said.

"Sabine? She's really nice, and she used her own money to get me sushi." Jenny said.

"Sabine is Ariana's sister. She is shady, too. Someone said Sabine killed someone." Dan said.

"What about Astrid? There is nothing wrong about her!" Jenny said.

"Getting expelled for smoking? Yeah, right. Shady, Jenny!"

"Come on! Constance then. Like her?" Jenny asked.

"Well, all right, I think she's fine. Jenny, do me a favor. Do not hang around with them unless you are with me, Constance, or with a big group of adults." Dan said.

To humor Dan, Jenny said, "Yes. Dan."


	5. Wrath of Waldorf Fuming

Blair had a mission to do. Moreover, when she had a mission, she always succeeded. She walked up to Chuck and struck up a conversation.

"Who are these Billings Girls? How did they get here?" Blair whined.

"First of all, I don't know. Second of all, why don't you check Gossip Girl?" Chuck said, clearly annoyed.

Blair left and she checked Gossip Girl.

Well, Well, Well. Looks like the Easton kids are posh and glam every step of the day. That was much unexpected for a certain Blair. Especially when the Billings Girls stepped into this school. I sense catfight…

XOXO Gossip Girl


	6. Unexpected

Ariana went to the Journalism Room and eavesdropped on some of the other students' conversations.

"That girl is like a total psycho."

"Yeah, that's what we should call her. Psycho Whore."

She walked to the end of the hallway and saw Chuck Bass. She bored her icy blue eyes into his skull.

"Chuck, stop spreading rumors about me. Half of them aren't even true." she said.

"I'm just saying the truth. I'm not the one who hangs around with the wrong crowd." Chuck replied, coolly.

Ariana knew that was an insult to Thomas and his drug dealing so she replied, "Well, you don't hang around with the wrong crowd because you are the wrong crowd." She took the opportunity to go to the Journalism Room while Chuck gaped.

Lee decided that she did not like her long brown hair look. She looked somewhat bitchy, and she wanted to look sweet, naïve, and an innocent freshman. Therefore, she could do what was in mind. Torture Blair. Therefore, Lee went to Bliss, and she decided to get a new hairstyle.

Jenny was back at home with Dan. She was telling Dan about her day. "So, then, Serena stopped me asking where I'm going, so now, she thinks my designs are awesome!"

"Well, that's good, I guess." Dan replied, unsure.

"Oh Dan, I need you to cover for me." She said.

"I'll say that you are at the warehouse, okay." Dan said.

"Great. Thanks!" she replied.

As Jenny stepped out of the door, Noelle, in her black Porsche, honked and shouted, "Get in loser, were going shopping!"

Jenny was sitting next to Lee in the back seat. Lee looked up from her Sidekick and said,  
"Guess who Astrid saw in Constance?"

"Who did Astrid see?" Reed said.

"She saw Leanne Shore! Apparently, Leanne had to do the current senior year and redo it again to be accepted here. Can you believe it?" Lee said.

"Wait. How did Astrid know what Leanne looked like?" Noelle said.

"You know. Astrid was friends with some of the other Billings Girls, remember?" Lee said. She was obviously hinting about Cheyenne.

"Wait. Leanne Shore was expelled from Easton! Even Blair will not mess with her and we all know that she loves to do that." Jenny said.

"You guys, quit the gossip. We have some retail therapy!" Reed said.

They stepped inside Saks. Sabine immediately ushered away Jenny, who was happily talking with her. Missy and Lorna were holding court with Amberly. Noelle, Reed, Kiran, and Taylor were intently focused on a pair of Louboutins. Kiki was looking at a pink Dior A-line skirt with Astrid. Portia, Shelby, and the Twin Cities were looking at some Gucci jewelry. Tiffany and Rose, however, were looking at a pair of black suede Cole Haan shoes. This left Ariana and Lee to look at Gucci jewelry. Ariana was looking fondly at the GG earrings, Gucci broken heart necklace set. They both got those, and went to find Kiki and Astrid, who were right next to them.

"Oh, my god! I so need an umbrella!" Kiki said.

"Your right. We all do." Astrid said, in her thick British accent.

Therefore, they all chattered lightly, talking about shopping.

Blair and Serena were doing serious eye treatment.

"I need to use Kiehl's avocado eye treatment!" Blair cried out.

"Your right." Serena said.

"Anyways, I have proposed an idea so that the Billings Girls will be busy for the night."

"What Blair?" Serena said.

"We will have a cocktail party!" Blair trilled.

"But, look, with the whole…" Serena stammered.

"No, I am hosting this wonderful party. No gift bags, of course, but I have food all ready!" Blair said.

"I think mini truffle cheeseburgers ought to do the trick!" Serena said.

They both toasted themselves with Cristal.


	7. Cocktail Unexpected?

"Oh my God." Shelby said.

"What!?" Reed asked.

"Those day school kids are hosting a "Welcoming" cocktail party." Shelby said.

"Wow, Shelby. Your powers of ESP are amazing." Lee said, in mock admiration.

"ESP as in Gossip Girl, Lee." Shelby said.

"Gossip Girl is nothing but shit. She's like, seriously mental." Lee said.

"I don't know. The lavender Vera Wang dress or dark purple Juicy dress?" Lee asked.

"Get both of them. When you're done with the 'little girl' act, wear the dark purple one." Regina said.

"Lavender. Must wear it, Lee!" Ariana replied.

"The Anna Sui dress is appealing. I will just get all three. Jenny, what do you want?" Lee said.

"The Missoni block dress is appealing." Jenny said.

"Good. Now we have to get you something else. The gold Jimmy Choos are good with your outfit. The pink Marni clutch would match, but clutches are not my favorite for partying. But let's get it anyway." Lee said.

"You really don't have to do that." Jenny said.

"Yes we do. In fact, I am going to get you a McQueen leather rider jacket. It's so you." Portia said.

"The True Religion jeans are a must. As the detox kit. You can never know. The Burberry scarf is you. The Theory blouses are good. Of course, the Prada coat is good." Kiran said, buying all of them.

"Well, let's skip the damn thing and party." Lee said.

"Impossible. It's mandatory." Noelle said.

"So we'll live with it. No big deal." Reed said.

"Fine. However, I still do not want to go." Lee replied.

"And apparently, we have to meet someone new." Shelby said.

"Jenny is finally useful." Noelle said.

Lee glared.


	8. Legacy Gone, Gone

"Well, did you hear?" Ariana asked.

"Hear what?" Lee asked.

"Well, Blair said that Easton is filled with crackhead punks that are ticking time bombs." Georgina said.

Ariana stared blankly.

"Really? Ironic, coming from her. What a W.A.S.P" Lee replied.

Georgina and Ariana stared.

"What? I'm part Asian!" Lee said.

"Well, let's just go to the Billings table. I want give Blair the satisfaction of being here." Georgina said.

They started walking towards the Billings library table. Just when they all sat down, Gage stormed over. His nostrils flared.

"Can anybody explain this?" Gage said.

"Explain what?" Lee said.

"The Legacy is canceled! My friend from Dalton says so!" Gage replied.

"Wait, who canceled the Legacy?" Noelle asked.

"Cheyenne's father. I can't believe it!" Gage shouted.

The tables were soon whispering with gossip that the Legacy is canceled.

Blair heard and she could not help but to needle them.

"Aw, poor little legacies. Party is canceled. What will you write in your diaries?" Blair asked.

Lee just stared blankly.

"We'll write that you are a bitch." Noelle said.

"No offense." Reed said.

Kiran snickered quietly.


	9. Drama

Gage and Lee were talking about Reed's new plan. Reed planned an Easton masquerade ball in honor of Cheyenne, since they would have no legacy.

"Cheyenne was really good. Like really well. You know what I mean." Gage said.

"Reed isn't going to appreciate that comment." Lee said.

"What else can I say? Cheyenne loved Trey so much she cheated on him. With me?" Gage asked.

"Ew, Gage. That is disgusting. I don't want to know that, and quite frankly, you are going to cause a brawl." Lee replied.

"Lee, Gage! Wait up!" Chuck said.

Lee met Chuck at the get together party hosted by Serena and Blair. Not that she needed to. She already knew all about him.

Gage and Lee stopped and turned around.

"What is the Legacy?" Chuck asked.

Gage and Lee looked at him as if he had asked what one and one was.

"What are you, Chuck? A frosh?" Lee asked.

"What?" Chuck replied.

"The Legacy is a party for Legacies." Lee replied.

"The 'We-came-over-from-the-Mayflower' legacies." Gage replied.

"And your family had to be here since the Dark Ages to get a plus-one." Lee replied.

"So if you're not a legacy, then you have to be a plus-one." Gage replied.

In the library, Blair found Serena. Serena was reading Madame Bovary.

"Hey, S. You know the Legacy. And how it's all canceled?" Blair asked.

"Um, yeah. The party that everyone wanted to go to." Serena replied.

"Well, I decided to host it. And exclude the Easton, as well." Blair replied.

Serena gaped.


	10. Scandal

"Apparently, someone sent Legacy invites to Barton." Noelle said.

"Well, that's good." Reed said.

"When do you think we'll get our invites?" Portia said.

"I really do need let off some steam." Lee replied.

"I'm sure we'll get ours tomorrow." Reed said.

They all nodded approvingly.

Reed felt sad for the idea of honoring Cheyenne. However, the Legacy was the Legacy, and she could not do anything about it. After all, you cannot deny people anything.

The day passed quickly. After all, everyone was talking who should wear the Chanel, the Pucci, and what the Billings Girls would wear. However, time stopped when everyone's phones rang from Gossip Girl.

A certain blonde haired, blue-eyed girl returns! Who is she? In addition, most importantly, what will she do? We all wonder.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

"Oh, my God! Gossip Girl is such a bitch!" Noelle said.

Reed turned pale. "I have to tell Ivy." Reed then left.

"Wait? I thought Cheyenne was dead." Lee said.

"Exactly. So Gossip Girl has to be wrong, right?" Ariana said. She had just arrived and was shaken.

"Gossip Girl has people who report to her. Therefore, that means someone lied. Cheyenne is dead." Ariana said.

Noelle frowned, but Lee glared at her.

"So we find who told Gossip Girl. Simple as that." Lee said.

"The person who reported it was 'CmealiveCmedead.'" Noelle said.

"Oh my God." Lee said.

Noelle sent a text to every Billings Girl and Ketlar boy about it.

The next day was humiliating. Every Constance Billard and St. Jude student that was a Legacy received Legacy invites in their locker. The Easton students received letters from parents, postcards from exotic locales, but no invites. Reed called every Billings Girl to their "dorm".

They all lay looking distraught. Even Astrid and Lorna. Ironically, they would not even get invites. Ivy then burst in, even though she was not a Billings Girl.

"What are you doing here?" Portia snapped.

"I'm a Legacy. I want to know what Reed will do." Ivy snapped back.

"It's all right, Portia." Reed said, soothingly.

"Apparently, I'm not the only person who's coming here." Ivy said.

The Ketlar boys came in. They more mad then distraught.

"Everyone! Please sit down, and be quiet!" Reed said.

"Apparently, we were excluded from the Legacy." Reed said.

"We will be blackballed from every party. We might as just well go to a public school and call it a day." Gage whined.

"Anybody have any ideas?" Reed asked.

Nobody moved.

"You know what? I think we should just crash. To teach them a lesson." Reed said.

"OMFG!! That is a great idea!" Vienna said.

Everyone started buzzing.

"Wait! I am sure all of you have friends from other schools. Please call them and ask for their invites and tokens." Reed said.

Everyone started to whip out their phones and began to text and call. None of their reactions was good, either.

"OMFG! Vanessa said that if anyone helps Easton then they'll get excluded from the Legacy!" Vienna shrieked.

"Wait. I think I could get someone to do it." Lee said.

Everyone looked at her. Lee got out her iPHONE and called her friend Lemon at Dalton.

"Hey, Lemon!" Lee said.

"Lee, what's up?" Lemon asked.

"Look, I know this sounds weird, but can I see your invite and token? My friend has a whole bunch of tokens from years before, and we want to compare." Lee said.

"But the warning said-"Lemon stammered

"I know you are a kleptomaniac and all, but let me know, when you have the need." Lee replied. She smiled. Her needling was starting to work.

"No. I cannot. I will try to make it-"Lemon said, but Lee hung up on her.

Lee shook her head.

"Why don't I call Chuck? I'll use Lee's excuse." Gage said.

"All right, we'll give it a shot." Reed said.

"Um, hi Chuck." Gage said.

"Oh, hi, Gage. Sorry about the whole Legacy thing, man. I tried to convince Blair to invite you guys." He slurred.

"That's all right. One of the Billings Girls called me at midnight wanted to see the tokens. Well, I don't really have one, so is it okay if I like, borrow it?" Gage asked.

"Sure. I'll send it over right now." Chuck replied.

Then they hung up.

"So, what happened?" Noelle asked.

"Chuck said he's sending it right now." Gage said. He then got out of Billings, and went straight to Ketlar.

"You know, Chuck's going to ask which girl called." Thomas said.

"I think Karen should be the person who called." Reed said.

"All right." Karen said.

Gage came upstairs with the token.

Vienna looked at the cufflinks, scrutinized them, and said, "These are Tiffany cufflinks. A silversmith changed the cufflinks a little bit. See the small diamond L? That's what the silversmith did." Vienna said.

"Chuck also said something about convincing Blair to invite us." Gage said.

"So that means Serena, Blair, or one of Blair's cronies is hosting this. Do not tell anybody about us crashing it. Act like we are not going to do anything about being excluded." Reed said, slowly.

They all nodded.

"Now, Noelle, please call Neiman Marcus for those cufflinks. Enough for all male Easton Legacies. Vienna, please find a silversmith. Ivy impersonates Blair, call a female legacy, and ask for the token. London, find some makeup and a wig to make Ivy look like Blair. The rest of you people, try to get a hold of the invitations." Reed said.

"I know that Blair really loves Breakfast at Tiffany's." Lee said helpfully.

"Wait! Tiffany does not just sell jewelry, it silversmiths!" Vienna said.

"So the host or hostess probably did that at Tiffany's!" London said.

"This is great, you guys! Good work Lee, Vienna, and London!" Reed said

"I got enough copies of the cufflinks. Neiman Marcus is sending them right now!" Noelle said.

London got hold of a brown wig, and began to curl it like Blair's hair. She put hairspray all over it. London then grabbed Ivy's hair, and put it in a bun. London then put the wig on, and out makeup all over her face.

Lee got some Blair like clothing, and dressed Ivy in them. Ivy then bode them all a good-bye.

Neiman Marcus was at the door. Noelle answered. She got the tokens, paid with cash, and handed them to Reed.

"Vienna, I need you to get the cufflinks to Tiffany." Reed replied.

Vienna then left to Tiffany.

A few minutes after Vienna left, Ivy stormed in. She triumphantly carried a pendant.

"I got the token!" she said, while everyone cheered.

London scrutinized the token. "It's Tiffany. Between the marquise cut diamonds, there is a tiny L.

"Kiran, can you manage this?" Reed said.

"Sure. I'm going!" Kiran shouted.

"My friend emailed me a copy of the invites!" Lee shouted.

London looked at it intensely. "It's from Orchid." She said.

"Noelle and I will manage this. Ivy is in charge." Reed said, as she and Noelle were gathering their things.

"Why her?" Missy whined.

"Because she got the token!" Reed shouted before leaving.

Vienna stormed in. "I got them engraved! They will be done next week!" she shouted.

"Good. Now, Constance, whip out a piece of paper. You will have to keep track of everything. Lance, get on the nearest laptop. Now we will wait for Reed and Noelle to return. "Ivy said.

They did not have to wait that long. Reed and Noelle arrived. "What did we miss?" Reed asked.

"The cuff links will arrive next week. Kiran just sent me a text saying that the necklaces will come next week, and she is shopping for a dress right now. She wants Taylor's opinion on them. She is at a shop called Bedazzled." Ivy said.

"Well, I guess that we are all done. Remember to keep a low profile!" Reed shouted.

Then everyone left.

It was a few hours later. Everyone was getting ready to go to Platinum when someone opened the door. Everyone went downstairs, curious.

"Did you get my Gossip Girl notice? I'm back!" she sang

It was Cheyenne Martin.


	11. Lies

Everyone was silent for the moment. Then, everyone started shoving to meet Cheyenne. Except for Lee. She dragged Jenny and said, "We need to talk."

Jenny followed Lee down to the stairs, where Reed was also there.

"Who is Cheyenne?" Jenny asked.

"The reason why we didn't tell you about Cheyenne is because we thought she was dead." Reed said.

"Oh." Jenny replied.

"Anyways, we should introduce you to her." Reed said.

"I'll do it. We know each other, you know." Lee said.

Reed smiled as they led Jenny towards Cheyenne.

Cheyenne's room was packed with people talking and her packing.

"Um, Cheyenne, this is Jenny Humphrey. Jenny, this is Cheyenne Martin." Lee said.

"Call me Cheyenne." Cheyenne said.

"Oh, all right. Well, what's up, Cheyenne?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing much. All of you people were going to party? Ooh, can I come?" Cheyenne asked.

"Well, duh, sure you can party." Reed said.

Cheyenne turned around and noticed Reed. She then shouted, "Reed! You look so different. You still have that tan going, but something is different. I do not know what!"

"Sabine! Oh my God, it has been like years since I saw you!" Cheyenne shouted, hugging her.

"Hello, Constance. Hello, Lorna. I am sure we will bond over martinis tonight." Cheyenne said, flatly.

However, compared to a diss, this was like a hug. Reed was puzzled.

"Lee! I had no idea you would be a Billings Girl too! So are you, Amberly! Karen, Gretchen, Regina! I always knew you would be living in Billings. I am right! Georgina, I am so sorry on what Blair and Serena did to you. I checked Gossip Girl. Anyways, now that you are a Billings Girl, we can kick their asses!" Cheyenne said.

"So how come you canceled the Legacy?" London asked.

"That was daddy's punishment for being expelled. Besides, I knew someone was going to host it anyway, so I wasn't all that worried." Cheyenne said.

"Well, we got blackballed. But don't worry, Reed made us crash." London said.

"That's so considerate of you, trying to step up to the plate." Cheyenne said.

"Reed's the new president." Vienna said.

"Really? That is great! Congratulations!" Cheyenne.

Reed was puzzled. Cheyenne was very bubbly, happy, and unlike the Cheyenne that she knew so well. Of course, Reed knew that everyone was happy, and it was a long time since they were all together and happy.

Lee knew however, that Cheyenne was doing an act. It was surprisingly well, and even she almost believed it. Almost believed it. She knew it all too well, about everything. The letter that Cheyenne gave her. It was in her bedroom all hidden in a box.

Cheyenne was happy. She was accepted into Billings, and she could do what she came here for: To destroy Reed. Only she had to get rid of Noelle, Kiran, and Taylor. All of her words were all lies. Blair was the person hosting the Legacy. Cheyenne found Gossip Girl, and she found out all about Blair. It was about time she let someone do her dirty work for her.


	12. Time goes by so slowly

It was a week before the Legacy. Everyone was feverishly excited, buying couture gowns for each other, and making plans to see friends. Reed, however, had a different story.

"Hey Lee, you know Lemon, right?" she asked.

"Lemon? My friend? Yeah, I know her." Lee replied.

"Well, I need you to call her and ask her to forward the location of the party." Reed said.

"Um, all right. I'll do it right now." Lee replied.

"Hey, Lemon!" she said.

Lemon was at Constance Billard, with her boyfriend.

"Hey, Lee!" she shouted.

"You know my friend Reed, right?" she asked.

"Of course! Hi, Reed" she said.

"Hello, Lemon." Reed said.

"I have a favor. I obviously am not on the e-mail list for the location, so I need you to forward the email to me." Reed said, in a barely audible voice.

"Well, I can do that. I mean, you are Reed Brennan." Lemon replied.

"Good. Thanks! Tell your boyfriend that I hope he wins the lacrosse game!" Reed said.

"Bye, Lemon!" Lee said.

"Bye!" Lemon replied.

It was lunch. They had an hour, so they were all shopping, and having fun. Except for the Billings Girls.

Lee got a text from a friend.

Naomi: Can you go to Pinkberry and get a berry smoothie for me?

Lee: Sure!

Lee went to the Upper East Side Pinkberry and ordered a berry smoothie. She then saw Naomi Clark, her friend in Beverly Hills.

"Oh my God, Naomi!" Lee said.

"Surprise! It's me, Naomi." Naomi said.

They both sat down.

"Well, why are you here, Naomi?" Lee asked.

"Well, you sent me texts about the Legacy, and I decided that, I really should go to a really um, 'invigorating' party, so I cam here. And to finally see you face-to-face again." Naomi said.

"Well, what about school? Dear God, I'm starting to sound like my father." Lee said.

"Besides, how are you going to crash?" Lee said.

"You gave me the most explicit instructions! Somehow, along the way, my parents wanted me and my friends to 'bond' in New York, and that's how I got the idea." Naomi said.

"So, Adrianna is here too?" Lee asked.

"Yes! So is Silver, Ethan, Navid, and you haven't met them yet, but they are from Kansas, Annie, and Dixon." Naomi said.

"That's great. Where are they all?" Lee asked.

"Shopping for ball gowns." Naomi said.

"What about you? If you haven't got your ball gown yet, we can shop together after I'm done with school." Lee offered.

"Sure! That is a great idea!" Naomi said.

"Well, it's too bad about the Legacy thing." Chuck said.

"I guess so. But whatever, there's always next year." Gage replied.

On the Met steps, Blair and her clones were avidly discussing Legacy plans.

"Your party's going to be so awesome!" Penelope cried out.

"So true! I mean the masquerade party, the White Gift, and everything!" Hazel said.

"The party will be the event of the year!" Isabel said.

"Try the century." Nelly replied.

"Thanks guys, for helping me out. The party is going to be on Friday, and I know it will be huge. The Mokara Orchids are going to arrive on Friday, and we will set it up at four. I need you people to be there. At nine, everyone goes in the school. Everyone arrives at six, and they talk and have a 'polite' party. We will serve scotch, gin and tonic, martini, and white Russians. Remember, be polite. The guards will check at the gate." Blair said.

It was after school on Monday. Naomi and Lee were shopping for gowns.

Naomi looked at the tailor, Darla, and said, "Can you make this dress floor-length? Using the same material?"

"Yes, Miss Clark. It is possible. I can do it. In fact, I will do it right now." Darla replied.

"Thank you!" Naomi cried out.

"I already got my gown." Lee said.

It was a strapless, dark blue gown, with silver around the edges. Below the waist, there was a puffy blue skirt, below that was a long, sweeping skirt.

"That dress is so you! I have a pair of Lanvin shoes that you can have. My Louboutin clutch would match it too!" Naomi said.

"That's good. But I don't feel right about taking the White Gift from Blair." Lee said.

"Take it, or she'll keep it." Naomi said.

Lee sighed. "I guess you are right."

"Of course I am." Naomi said, as she got the dress.

Silver then walked in.

"Hi, Silver!" Lee said.

Silver smiled, and Naomi stiffly said, "Oh, hello, you."

Silver frowned.

Darla, I'm sure that my dress is elongated." Silver said.

"Yes, Miss Silver." Darla replied.

Silver looked at her dress, smiled, and then left.

"We should get going, Naomi." Lee said.

"Your right. We have to bond." Naomi replied.


	13. Shocker

It was the day of the Legacy. Everyone was dressing up, looking pretty. Especially the Billings Girls. Noelle was wearing an Elie Tahari dress (black) and a pair of black Jimmy Choos.

"Noelle, you look gorgeous!" Reed said. Reed was wearing a red Elie Tahari dress with a big red flower. Her shoes were black Bruno Frisoni. Her hair was in a sloppy bun, and her eyes were smoky.

"Look at you, Reed! You look simply gorgeous!" Noelle squealed. Noelle was wearing a black mask with crystals. Reed was wearing a simple black mask.

Lee and Ariana came out. Lee was wearing her dark blue Dior gown, with an intricate blue and silver butterfly mask. Ariana was wearing silver Zac Posen gown. Her mask was normal, except that on the top, there was a moon.

"Lee, you look like a perfect thing!" Ariana shouted.

"And you look ethereal!" Lee said.

Shelby went out. She wore a bright blue Elie Tahari gown, with a silver mask that had lace and a silver leaf. She saw Portia and gasped.

Portia was wearing an Alexander McQueen dress with a silver mask with white feathers. She looked gorgeous. Portia's silver Louboutins were ethereal.

Constance matched Portia. Regina wore an ABS strapless dress. It was hot pink. She wore a plain white and dark pink mask. Karen wore a light pink Elie Tahari gown, with silver Stuart Weitzman shoes. Kiran wore a blue and white Roberto Cavalli gown. Taylor wore a green and gold Roberto Cavalli. Gretchen wore a dark purple Dior gown and black Blahniks. Sabine wore a white backless halter gown. Gretchen and Sabine wore the same mask as Portia. Sabine also, wore a pair of White Louboutins.

Georgina wore a black Badgley Mischka gown. Her mask was like Reed's. Her shoes were Blahniks with diamonds. Lorna wore a medium blue Dior gown and white Blahniks. Astrid wore a strapless burnt orange Monsoon dress with a Dries van Noten necklace and bracelet. Her shoes were custom made black Chanel. Her mask was a black mask with feathers on the side.

Kiki wore a green gown with purple and pink flowers. Her shoes were McQueen and her mask was purple. It had purple feathers that were longer. Tiffany wore a long Donna Karan sequined gown with see-through, glass shoes. He mask was glittery and sparkly, handmade by her. Missy wore a red ruffled gown, handmade by Jenny. Missy's shoes were black Manolos. Her mask was handmade by Tiffany. It was simply black.

Lorna wore a purple Vera Wang gown with a silver mask and glass shoes like Tiffany. Cheyenne wore a custom-made Chanel. It was white, before they all went to the Legacy however, Reed stopped the Billings Girls.

"You know we should go to Brooklyn and get Jenny." Reed said.

"What ever. Let's get Jenny and leave!" Noelle said, while everyone else was shouting.

They stormed out the door, went to the nearest limo, and drove to Brooklyn.

Meanwhile, the Ketlar boys were doing their own thing.

"Yes! I'm on level 35 in World of Warcraft!" Josh shouted.

Everyone hollered and cheered.

"All right, party's over. We have the Legacy, people." Josh said.

Everyone's cups raised in the air went down. They sobered and changed for the Legacy.

Jenny was finishing a dress. Jenny had wanted to go to the Legacy badly, but since nobody invited her, she was all alone. Serena invited Dan, and Rufus was having a music appreciation party at Queens. She looked at her black strapless dress with glitter. Her silver mask and black gloves were there, patiently waiting. When she heard the door ring.

Jenny answered the door timidly. "Hello?"

"It's your lucky day, Uniform Girl." Noelle handed a necklace. "You get to go the Legacy."

"Since you have designs, I'm sure you won't need to get a dress." Kiran said, eyeing the dress Jenny finished. "You can wear that."

"I just finished it." Jenny said.

"Even better. The necklace won't match your dress, but once we get in, you can take it off." Kiran commanded.

"Just my luck, Jenny. I have a pair of chopsticks to show off your earrings." Lee said.

"These earrings are Tiffany, so we made sure that Blair would be pissed off." Amberly said.

"Well, anyways, make sure that you change quickly, or the Ketlar guys are going to throw a kegger." Lee said.

Jenny did as she was ordered. When she was finished, she looked different. Like a Billings Girl. As if, she was old money.

Tiffany took a picture for posterity.

"Are we hallucinating, or is this really Jennifer Humphrey?" Lee asked.

Jenny blushed.

"Well, let's go to the limo. We don't want to miss the Legacy." Reed said.

Everyone rushed outside and crammed into the limo. Nobody talked, but the silence was filled with excitement. When they reached the Four Seasons, everyone stepped outside.

The Ketlar boys were there. Everyone stared at Reed's iPHONE, hoping that Lemon would text the address.

A beep went out on the phone.

"What's the address?" Astrid asked.

"719 East-eighty second street." Reed replied.

Noelle, Lee, and Ariana looked angry, and everyone else looked shocked.

Someone gasped.

"Better known as school." Reed said.


	14. Don't do that Or else

"Well, now that our shock is over, we have a party to attend. The welcoming is going to happen in thirty minutes. Let's walk." Reed said, calmly.

Everyone acted as if nothing had happened. They all began drinking champagne from the bottle and talking. Noelle passed her bottle to Lee, who drank half the bottle, then passed it to Ariana.

"No thanks. I'm waiting until the Legacy." Ariana said.

"I'll take it." Thomas said, stealing the bottle. He finished it, and then threw onto the ground, sending glass all over the street.

Jenny was awed as she accepted Georgina's bottle. There was a group of small children harried by their frowning mothers. There was a group of fraternity boys as vampires, groups of Edwards and Bella, and a limo with shirtless boys shouting just sped through.

"Love New York on Halloween. It is when all the crazies come out." Noelle announced, already buzzed.

"Hey Lee, what do you do to make a girl blush?" Thomas asked lewdly.

Lee catcalled to a timid looking girl in front of them.

The girl turned around, her face red with fury.

"Thomas, how could you?" Lee asked, faking a shock.

The girl stormed up to Thomas, and slapped him on the face.

"Now that's why I don't catcall. I'd get a catfight." Lee replied as everyone was howling.

Jenny was about to ask why they did not ride a limo, but when she realized all the stares she was getting, she understood why. This was their walk of fame. Every stare was a compliment. Every catcall, jeer, and checking out was a compliment. This, she thought, is what it truly feels to be privileged.

"We are here!" Reed sang.

A doorman suddenly appeared. "May I help you?" he asked, in a nasal voice.

Reed went to the front. He looked at her cleavage, and twisted into a smile. "Welcome." He said.

The boys flashed their sleeves. Jenny was afraid, that for a moment, she would be rejected. Because it was a fake.

The doorman looked for a moment. He let her in.

Jenny looked at the scene. People in costumes were running all over the place, drinking and talking.

"Hey, Reed?" Jenny asked. "Dan keeps on calling me but I can't answer, because of what you said. Is it okay if I tell him where I am at? I can tell him I'm someone's plus-one." Jenny offered.

"Sure. We don't want Dan to be a party pooper, do we?" Reed said.

Jenny nodded. She called Dan.

"Jenny, where the hell are you?" Dan barked.

Dan saw Chuck raising an eyebrow. Dan glared.

"I am at the Legacy. I can too be a plus-one!" Jenny replied.

"What! You are at the Legacy?" Dan said. Chuck raised an eyebrow and Dan shouted, "Do that one more time and I'll kick your ass!"

Jenny giggled. She was now standing right in front of him.

Just then, Lee was walking when she was right in front of Dan and Jenny. She 'ignored' them, and she did a rash thing. She suggestively winked and waved to Chuck quickly and left.

"Who would want to be with you?" Dan asked.

Jenny started laughing. "You…don't…get…the…whole…story." Was all anyone extracted.

"Did you see what I did?" Lee asked to Ariana and Thomas.

"You shouldn't do that." Ariana said.

"Ariana's right, but it was great! Be careful, you will get into a mess. He'll probably want some." Thomas said.

All the sudden, a bell echoed throughout the air. Blair stepped out. "Welcome one and welcome all!" she shouted.

"It is my honor to host the Legacy this year and welcome you to the inner sanctum." Blair continued.

Jenny was awed.

"Remember, what you see here…what you do here…who you touch here…who you screw here." Blair said, now eyeing the laughing crowd.

"All will remain here. For this is the Legacy, my friends. You are the chosen. So make peace with whoever you worship…and never…look…back!" Blair shouted, as everyone went inside the school.

The lights were purple, pink, and red, with smoke. Waiters came around, giving drinks. The particular people went to the bar and ordered their drinks.

Reed walked up and asked, "Blair Waldorf? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me." Blair replied.

Reed took off her mask. Blair gaped while Reed said, "Blair Waldorf, thank you so much for inviting ALL of Billings. I'm sure we'll have the best time."

Noelle and Lee still had their masks on and laughed. Then all three left.

Chuck was casually walking to the school. He saw Blair and asked, "Hey Blair, have you seen a girl in a really dark blue dress?"

"Her? The Easton Girl who hangs around with Reed Brennan? You just missed her. Why?" Blair replied.

"She was hitting on me." Chuck sheepishly replied.

"She's inside. Good luck finding her!" Blair shouted as Chuck stepped inside.

On the dance floor, Lee was dancing with Noelle when Dash arrived. Lee stepped back and found Naomi talking to a blond girl.

"Hey, Naomi! What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Lee! This person over here." Naomi said, pointing to the blond girl, "Is Adrianna with a blond wig."

"Oh my God! It's Adrianna! I did not recognize you at all!" Lee replied.

"Nobody has. Well, I got a martini for you. It's dirty, too, like the way you want it." Adrianna replied.

"Are you sure that's all right? You know, about it." Lee replied, referring to Adrianna being in rehab.

"Yeah, it's fine. I drink once in a while, I just don't do drugs." Adrianna explained.

"Well, now that Adrianna has a Pink Lady, and I have an appletini, and you have a dirty martini, let's have a toast." Naomi announced.

"No matter how long the distance." Naomi said.

"Or who we hang with." Adrianna said.

"We'll always be friends forever." Lee replied.

"Hear, hear!" Naomi and Adrianna shouted, as they all downed their drinks.

On the other side of the dance floor, Blair was talking to Chuck.

"Get it through your thick head, Chuck. You need to make this person jealous!' Blair said, exasperated. She did not want to spend the night with Chuck hovering around her.

"Right. What about that girl?" Chuck asked, pointing to a girl with brown hair, tan skin, and blond highlights.

"Yes, she's perfect!" Blair shouted.

Chuck walked up to her.

"So, it's a nice party, isn't it?" he asked.

"Totally! I'm new, and where I come from, we don't have parties like these." She replied.

"Oh. I'm Chuck Bass, by the way, but call me Chuck." Chuck replied.

"I'm Annie Wilson." Annie said.

"Do you want to talk somewhere else where it's quieter?" Chuck asked.

"Sure! I hate to shout." Annie replied.

He led Annie towards the roof.

Just when Annie had gone, Silver was at the same spot that Annie was.

"Annie promised she'd be here!" Silver whined.

"It's all right. We can wait here. So, Silver, how's West Beverly High like?" Lee asked.

Silver heard somebody shouting to stop. She wrinkled her forehead. It sounded like Annie.

"Did you hear that?" Silver asked.

"I heard that." Lee replied. She too was confused.

"I'm going to go see what's up. I think its Annie." Silver said.

"Want me to come with you?" Lee asked.

"I should do it by myself. But you better stay here!" Silver shouted.

Silver walked up the stairs leading to the roof. She was just expecting somebody else when she gaped.

"Let go of me!" Annie shouted.

"What the-"Chuck said, looking at Silver.

Silver ran up to Annie. "Don't you ever touch my friend again!" she snarled.

"Frigid bitch." Chuck muttered.

"Come on Annie." Silver said. Silver led Annie towards the stairs.

"Annie, this is Lee. Lee, this is Annie." Silver said.

Annie smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"Someone tried to sleep with her." Silver said bluntly, as Annie started crying.

"Who was it?" Lee asked. She looked angry.

"It was a guy named Chuck Bass." Annie sobbed.


	15. What's left of Chuck Bass

"That asshole was going to get revenge someday. Looks like I got the honors." Lee replied.

"Lee's the best at revenge." Silver explained.

"Do NOT help me. I'm going to do this by myself. It's been long overdue." Lee said.

"You know him?" Annie asked.

"Who doesn't? You aren't the first." Lee said.

"All right. You deal with it." Silver said firmly. She dragged Annie to the bathroom.

Lee found Ariana. "Hey Ariana. I'm doing revenge on Chuck."

Thomas also found her. "You are kidding. Need any help?"

"If my plan does not work, I'll need you're help. If you find me in Shelby's dress, then I need you, Thomas, to punch Chuck in the face. Oh, and Ari, I'll need you to put a picture of that on Gossip Girl." Lee said.

"Deal. You know how much Chuck hates us." Ariana said.

"Of course!" Thomas replied.

"Gossip Girl is posting where everyone is every hour. That could help you." Ariana replied.

"Thanks!" Lee shouted, as the crowd engulfed her.

On the other side of the dance floor, Jenny was talking to the Plastics.

"So, why did you guys go to Easton?" Jenny asked.

"Gretchen, Karen, and I, well, we were popular. Everyone would do what we said. But everyone really hated us. So we, like, decided to go somewhere different. Make a new start." Regina coolly explained.

"But you're Billings Girls." Jenny replied.

"But Reed's like the leader, so I don't have to worry if anything goes wrong." Regina said.

"Besides, all our fathers had to do was make a big donation." Gretchen replied.

"No more sadness! Can't do that!" Party time people!" Regina shouted.

On the other side of the school, Lee convinced Chuck to play 'hide-and-seek.'

"I found your pants!" Lee shouted.

"You're getting hotter, considering the fact that you are!" Chuck replied.

"Hope you don't get cold!" Lee shouted, grabbing his pants and locking the door to the roof.

"You bitch, get me out of here! My phone is in my pants." She heard Chuck yell.

Lee walked up to Silver and Annie, who were both smiling and said, "Can I take the phone?"

"Totally. I'm going to take the mask," Silver said.

"Of course! I think I'll take the pants!" Annie laughed.

Ariana walked up.

"This, Ari, is what is left of the great womanizer Chuck Bass." Lee said.

Ariana did a smirk exactly like Chuck's.


	16. Fury

Blair needed the roof. Serena and she were going to have to talk about Easton. Rage filled her blood. She was Queen Bee, not some pretentious scholarship girl. She glided up to the roof, to check and see if there were any horny couples making out in the corner.

Blair opened the door. She didn't see any couples, but she saw Chuck Bass. In his underwear.

"Oh my God! Chuck, how the hell did you get into your underwear?" Blair asked.

"Long story. I need a suit and to be in the dance floor." Chuck said.

"They're tossing suits and masks on the dance floor. You will get one. Now go!" Blair shouted.

Chuck went downstairs and caught a shirt and suit. They would match. He dressed himself and looked for a pair of pants that would match. He did. In half an hour.

That was when he noticed her. The girl in the dark blue Dior dress. He walked up to her.

"I think you owe me something." Chuck stated.

She was talking to a girl in a black strapless dress and black mask.

"That's right. I should keep my promise and take off my mask." She replied.

"And something more…" Chuck let on. Sure, he was pissed, but the girl was hot. In addition, there was an alluring air about her.

The girl in the black dress coolly sipped on her martini.

"Sure! Why don't we start with a dance?" she asked.

Chuck just smirked. Martinis always made everything easier.

Chuck grabbed her hand and started to drag her. However, she stopped and turned around.

"Want to join us?" she asked, to the girl in the black dress.

Chuck vaguely suspected that the girl in the black dress was Noelle.

"Sure. I'd love to." The girl replied.

Ariana saw what was happening and motioned Thomas.

"Dare you to punch Chuck, Thomas." She said.

"I'll do it." Thomas smirked.

Ariana and Thomas both walked up to Chuck.

"Jackass, watch who you sleep with!" Thomas shouted, and planted his fist squarely in Chuck's eye.

Chuck crashed into Blair, who fell to the ground. Unfortunately, the girl in the black dress, her mask fell over and she hastily retrieved it.

Blair and Chuck both saw.

"You…bitch!" Blair snarled.

Chuck just gaped.

"Oh, you didn't know that already?" Dior dress innocently asked.

"What makes you so great? You know what; you just broke Legacy rules by crashing. I think you are those bitchy Billings Girls! I bet you took Georgina so we could have hell! " Blair shouted, letting all her anger out.

She took her mask. "I'm Lee Carmichael. And Blair, I didn't break the Legacy rules, you did."

"But-"Chuck spluttered.

"I'll admit it; you tried to sleep with one of my friends. You were very easy to trick, like Blair. Wonder who gave Reed the idea to crash? It was me. My job is pretty much over now, Blair. Thanks to your naïve friend, you'll be expelled." Lee said, holding up Chuck's Motorola GQ. "This little phone contains a lot of stuff, including your sex video, Blair. All I have to do is send it to Queller, and then you will be out of here. Especially since, you hosted the Legacy on school campus. It will be nice seeing you sent to reform school. You thoroughly deserve it, bitch."

"Whoa. Excessively much, Lee. Cool it down a little. Force her to do homework?" Thomas dug in. He thought Blair was decent, since she would do pretty much anything to protect Serena.

"What if I don't get expelled?" Blair asked. She was going to ask her mother to send a donation ASAP.

"Don't worry. If you aren't expelled, then Serena will. No amount of donations would convince Queller to let Serena stay. The Crom has been after her since day one." Lee replied, sounding oddly detached.

"I'll do anything." Blair pleaded.

Thomas gaped. Lee really was after Blair.

"Should have thought of that last year, Blair." Lee replied.


	17. Horror

Just then, Blair knocked Lee to the ground and snatched Chuck's phone. She grabbed it just in time.

"How do you think you're going to expel me now, bitch?" Blair shouted.

Lee was going to say something insulting, but Reed cut in.

"I have been looking everywhere for you four! The police are here!" Reed shouted.

"Bullshit!" Chuck replied.

"Uh, no it isn't" Reed replied, dragging Lee and Georgina, as Ariana and Thomas followed.

"Wear your masks. We might not get caught."


End file.
